


L/N/arry

by Icefire87



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Bottom Harry, Cheating, Choking, Knives, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icefire87/pseuds/Icefire87
Summary: Harry shares a secret kiss with Louis, but secrets cant stay secret. Niall finds out and does not react too well.





	L/N/arry

**Author's Note:**

> If you seek a Larry fan-fic, SEARCH ELSEWHERE! this is mainly a Narry fic, I just had to include some Larry because of plot reasons. Now that we've got that out of the way... this is my second work and I'd appreciate notes and such. Enjoy the story.  
> (Huge emotional shifts in here. Just saying)

"Our dirty little secret" Harry whispered into Louis's ear. Louis chuckled deeply.  
"Yeah, slut," Louis said, jokingly. He gave his arm a little punch. They laughed a little and Harry grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him into a kiss. Louis ran his fingers through Harry’s hair. In a quick burst of lust, Harry pushed Louis to the ground, trapping him on the floor under his body.  
“Come on~ If you’re going to do it… do it right.” Louis said, starting to take off his shirt. Harry licked his chest and took off his own shirt, while pressing his strong body against the other boy’s. He slipped his hand down Louis’s pants, feeling his hard dick brush against his hand. Harry chuckled, pulling it out.  
“Mind if I…?” Harry said, putting his lips against it. Louis blushed a red colour.  
“Sure thing… Hazza~” 

Niall turned the key and pushed the door open. Harry and Louis had arrived early to the party, but Niall had to go to the store to get champaign. When he entered, the house was oddly quiet. He crept around, assuming the boys were playing some kind of prank on him. He stalked in front of his bedroom door and noticed it was cracked open a little. He easily pushed it open, and his eyes were greeted with a horrifying scene. 

The champagne bottle shattered on the hardwood floor.

“H-harry…” Niall said, taking in the sight.  
Both men let out a little shout of alarm.  
Niall stared at them, eyes cold with shock.  
“Well…” Niall said, swallowing his fear. “Explain to me Harry, JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH LOUIS??” Niall closed his eyes tightly, anger flooding through him.  
Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Niall cut him off.  
“NEVERMIND YOU DIRTY F***ING CHEATER!” Niall screamed, stepping forward through the broken glass and causing several cuts on his legs to bleed.  
“I...I…” Harry tried to speak, but he had nothing to say.  
“Niall I’m sorry! I’m sorry…” Both of them seemed to be on the verge of tears- for very different reasons.  
Niall wiped a tear from his face.  
“Louis… Get out. NOW. Tell Liam and Zayn the party is off tonight.” Niall said, a strange commanding side taking over him.  
“...” Louis simply nodded ran out of the house, doing exactly what he’d been told.  
“So now… Harry.” Niall said, intimidatingly walking toward him. Harry instinctively backed up, eventually cornering himself.  
“... I-I… I’m so sorry Niall… Please… I don't know what happened I… Things got out of control! I swear… I… I only love you!” Harry said, fear and desperation laced in his voice. He pressed his back against the wall.  
Niall laughed a little. “You’re sorry? For cheating on me. That’s all you have to say? You’re sorry? Because you can’t control yourself for one damn night?” Niall laughed again, this time more psychotically. “Give me ONE reason I shouldn’t dump you here and now”  
Harry slid down the wall, in a sort of shame and looked up at Niall. “I… I have nothing… I’m sorry Niall…” He started crying a little. “I’ve made the worst mistake of my life…”  
“Yeah, you did,” Niall said coldly.  
“P-please… Niall… I don’t want to lose you… I know I don’t deserve you…”  
Niall closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
“No, you don’t, but... I’ll give you exactly what you deserve” Niall said, a breathy tone to his words.  
“W-w-what…?”  
“Stay here,” Niall said, that cold commanding voice returning.  
Harry stayed still, too scared to move. Niall came back into the room, shirtless as well. He wore a tie and his jeans. As he got closer to Harry, he noticed he had a knife in his back pocket.  
By the time it all registered in his mind, Niall was already on top of Harry, trapping him in the small room.  
He pulled out the knife quickly and gracefully.  
“So… it’s what you deserve correct?”  
Harry nodded-eyes wide- partly of fear and partly of curiosity.  
“You’ve always been top, but bitches are sub, so this time. You’re mine, Harry. If you really mean it.” Niall slid the knife against the thigh of Harry's pants, it split the fabric rather easily and even left a small line of blood on his skin. Niall smiled at this result.  
“Wow this is sharp!” he said, smiling at Harry. Before he could even process what was happening, Niall held Harry’s arm out and sliced a huge cut on his wrist. Harry cried out a little in pain, quickly grabbing his hand back.  
“Y-you’re crazy!” Harry said, trying to stop the bleeding. He tried to stand up and run.  
“Maybe,” Niall chuckled. “but you are too” He paused. “Plus, It’s not my fault, you know what shock does to me.”  
He lifted his own wrist and sliced it as well. Niall grabbed Harry and forced him back against the wall, their blood mixing together. Niall kissed him, at first Harry fought him, but before long gave in. Harry felt Niall’s nails dig into his shoulder, pulling him closer. They both couldn’t deny, there was some sick pleasure in this…  
When they finished, Niall spat on the floor.  
“You taste terrible…” Niall said, with clear disgust in his voice.  
“I..I…” Harry stuttered, he dropped to the floor and pulled at Niall’s pants.  
Niall let him, resting the knife gently on the back of his neck. Harry sucked passionately, trying to heal what he’d destroyed.  
“Good… Good” Niall chuckled a little. “Did you have practice or something?” He said, spitting venom and dragging the knife gently across his neck.  
Harry moaned as the cut started to bleed.  
“You like that?” Niall said as he released his dick.  
“Y-yes… M-Master…” Harry said, his body dropping to Niall’s feet as he bled.  
“I meant the bitch as a metaphor… But…” Niall leaned down and lifted his face, he noticed all the tears sliding down it. He licked Harry’s face, showing the first sign of compassion he’d show all night.  
“Hush” Niall whispered, stroking his hair. He kissed him again, this time sweetly.  
“Good, you don’t taste like him now” he ruffled Harry’s long chocolate brown locks.  
“N-Ni… W-what are you going to do to me…?” he asked, still scared, but ultimately turned on by the knife-wielding man in front of him.  
“What do you think?” Niall smacked his cheek, reopening the wound on his wrist which had finally stopped bleeding. Harry moved his hands up instinctively. Niall quickly reached down and pulled his pants off.  
“It's clear you like playing games Hazza… So, I have one for you” Niall said, crawling behind him.  
“Every time you moan,” He explained, “I cut” He put the knife on Harry’s lower back, ready to slice into the skin.  
“I-If it pleases you, Master…” Harry said, shaking from fear again.  
“Hey, relax,” Niall said, leaning over his back. Harry felt him starting to enter. He bit back a moan as he went inside. Niall thrust inside, forcing a breathy whimper from Harry. Niall gently slid the knife across his lower back in response, leaving a small trail of blood. Harry covered his mouth in a desperate attempt to keep his moans silent.  
Niall chuckled a little as he came inside him.  
“Agh!” Harry moaned despite the hand covering his mouth. Niall stabbed the knife deep into his side, causing Harry to moan again. Niall carved a small heart into his back and Harry started shaking more aggressively.  
“Ah~ Ni~” He moaned, asking for another hit.  
Niall dragged the knife across his other thigh. “You like this… don’t you?”  
“Y-yes…” Harry said through sharp breaths, his head getting dizzy from the blood loss.  
Niall took himself out and Harry moaned again as he exited. Harry came on the ground, and Niall dipped his fingers in the liquid, then in the blood. He licked it off lustfully.  
“How you feeling Haz?” Niall said, his body cuddling Harry’s.  
“I-I’m good…” he stuttered, leaning back on Niall’s body.  
Niall quickly untied his tie and wrapped it around Harry’s neck.  
Harry took in a sharp breath as he began to choke him. Niall pulled it around his neck, tightening it until the blood rushed through Harry’s ears. He collapsed in Niall's arms, but just before he went unconscious, Niall loosened the tie. Harry twitched and gasped for breath. Niall kissed his blue lips, licking his face as well. Harry was too weak to do much, he only looked up at Niall, scared, happy, and in a strange state of ecstasy.  
Harry felt himself starting to lose consciousness.  
“… N-Ni… Fo-Forgive me…” He whispered as he passed out on the ground.  
It was at that moment that Niall regained his sanity. All anger melted and he cradled the unconscious boy’s body.  
“A-Ah… What have I done…?” Niall said to himself.  
“WHAT HAVE I DONE??” He started crying. After 10 seconds of pathic whimpering, he dragged Harry to his bed and bandaged the bleeding cuts. He wrapped some around his own wrist and tied their arms together with the tie. He then cried himself to sleep, refusing to let go of Harry.  
Harry woke up at maybe 7 AM. Despite his bad headache, he remembered everything clearly. He started crying, a mix of anger at himself and betrayal from Niall.  
Niall heard his tears and woke up to his crying boyfriend.  
“H-Hazza…?” He said, rolling over to face him. Their eyes met with complete honesty and pain.  
“Ni… I… I’m sorry…”  
“M-me too” Niall stuttered. They embraced in the early morning light which shined through his window.  
“So… we can forget this?” Niall said, uncomfortable and scared of himself.  
“Oh no. I’d never forget Ni,” Niall slumped a little in despair at his words "In fact… I kind of liked it.”  
He sat up straight instantly.  
“You are crazy,” Niall said, laughing awkwardly.  
“No, you are,” Harry said, they both shared a smile.  
They looked back into each other's eyes, a new feeling developing. A feeling they’d lost over the months of secretly dating. Harry leaned forward and kissed Niall passionately, he kissed him back, finally happy again.


End file.
